<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Song for the Marauders by MsMarauder29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542395">A Song for the Marauders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMarauder29/pseuds/MsMarauder29'>MsMarauder29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Multi, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMarauder29/pseuds/MsMarauder29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders. Prongs. Padfoot. Moony. Wormtail. Their story's well known. The adventures, pranks and mischief they experienced in Hogwarts has been subject to many tales. But what if there was one more? What if James had a sister?</p><p>Marauder's fic depicting their lives at Hogwarts (And beyond)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Remus Lupin/Original Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Potter’s had always moved with an aura of importance, despite being commonly known by those of important ranks as blood traitors. Naivety? Ignorance? Maybe. However Lilian likes to believe that her family simply do not need to conform to any pre-perceived ideas surrounding their family name.</p>
<p>A potter she is. Sister to James Potter, daughter to Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, and Lilian could not be more complacent. Growing up she’s been loved, never felt second best to her brother or other wizards and witches, reeling in how she’s managed to live in complete content.</p>
<p>Biologically, she had been born a half-blood. Her mother bedding a muggle, resulting in a little bundle called Lilian. Her father did not want to associate with that of ‘Freaks’, so left my mother vulnerable to care for a baby girl on the streets of muggle London. Lilian could not remember much about her mother. The way she looks remains but a fragment of a memory, sometimes resurfacing when she sleeps at night, along with some of the horrors she apparently faced. Lilian was always grateful that she only remembers the time before her adoption in her sleep. Weakness was something many people had thought of when Lilian was first introduced back into the wizarding world. Lilian however did not want people to view her as a fragile doll waiting to shatter. </p>
<p>The Potters had been told that after James, another baby was dangerous, and could not only involve the death of said baby, but also the death Euphemia herself. However the couple craved a baby girl and was immensely grief stricken at the thought of not being able to love one. Adoption seemed a suitable route, and luckily for Lilian, she was just what they were looking for. </p>
<p>From there on out, Lilian was officially Lilian Potter, sister to James Potter and daughter to Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. </p>
<p>“I heard that when you get sorted you have to fight dragons. Or trolls. Or both.” James enthusiastically raced forward, his cart in front as he weaved his way through the ongoing people.</p>
<p>Lilian tried to keep up beside him, earning more than a few glares from parents and teens alike. “Please. That’s just a big load of rubbish and you know it. They’ll probably just look through our minds or something.” </p>
<p>James came to a stop as they reached the gateway for platform 9 ¾, waiting for Lilian and his parents to keep up. He grinned up as Lilian came to a stop. “Well, if they do, they’ll see how brave and courageous I am, and therefore put me in my rightful place of Gryffindor. It practically oozes off of me.”</p>
<p>Lilian rolled her eyes and stared at the dopey grin plastered on his face. Brave? Maybe. However his bravery has often landed him in certain situations which could have easily been avoided if he thought before he acted. “All that oozes off of you is arrogance and slight body odour.” She retorted, please to see his grin drop ever so slightly as he tries to smell his armpits.</p>
<p>Lilian chuckled as she watched her brother panic until she felt her parents walk up behind her. </p>
<p>“You two ready?” Her mother asked. “All you have to do is run straight at that wall and you’ll be on the platform. Don’t think about it just run.” </p>
<p>Lilian’s eyes widened slightly at the thought of running through a wall that looked pretty sturdy. Fortunately for her, James had already taken the liberty of being a test subject and had vanished through the wall.</p>
<p>“See Lil? Just run straight at it.” She took on her father’s words of encouragement and proceeded to run straight at the wall. Suddenly, Lilian was transported onto platform 9 ¾ . </p>
<p>A feeling of adrenaline coursed through her as she took in the magic of her surroundings. The train already filling with students as they wave goodbye to their parents, leaving for their adventure of their own.</p>
<p>“We better hurry up. Don’t want all the carriages going before we have a chance.” James marvelled, looking ready to fight off other students if necessary.</p>
<p>“What, you’re going to leave without saying goodbye?” Euphemia teased, already starting to envelope James in a hug.</p>
<p>“Mummm stooopp. You’re embarrassing me!” James drawled out, trying to wriggle from his mother’s grip.</p>
<p>“Oh I can’t believe my babies are going away! When did you grow up so fast. I swear it was only yesterday James was running around, refusing to wear his trousers.”</p>
<p>“If I recall correctly, it was yesterday that happened.” Lilian smirked at the memory of James running around the living room, trouser less as Euphemia and Fleamont tried to get him to cooperate.</p>
<p>James protested, “ That’s because you put itching powder in them. Excuse me if I don’t want to wear pranked goods!” Lilian feigned shock at the accusation.</p>
<p>“Why would I ever hurt my darling brother in such a way?” Lilian moved towards James and hugged him sweetly. “See? Mum, Dad I love him too much to ever do such a thing!”</p>
<p>Fleamont only gave a straight face. “Please. We know what you did. But it was quite a laugh and got my seal of approval.” He went up to his daughter and high fived her as James stood back with a from.</p>
<p>“I get no love in this house.” He murmured, causing Lilian, Euphemia and Fleamont to join him in a group hug as they laughed at his expression.</p>
<p>“Right well you guys better start boarding. Don’t want all the seats to be taken.” Euphemia stated, kissing each of them on the cheek, trying not to let them see the tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>Fleamont stood in front of the two children. “Remember to have fun guys. Don’t stress too much, it’s only first year. Use this to do all the pranks you can before school get serious.”</p>
<p>“Fleamont!” Euphemia chastised.</p>
<p>Fleamont only rolled his eyes in response. “Okay okay. Love you both and don’t forget to write when you’ve been sorted into Gryffindor.” </p>
<p>“Or any house. It doesn’t matter what house your in.” Euphemia chimed in.</p>
<p>“Yes yes it doesn’t matter. But let’s not be in Slytherin. Or Hufflepuff. Or Ravenclaw really…See darling? Gryffindor realistically is the only option.”</p>
<p>“FLEAMONT!”</p>
<p>Lilian and James both chuckled at their parents, knowing they don’t really care what house they each end up in.</p>
<p>“Bye mum, bye dad” they chimed, moving their carts as they both proceed to enter the Hogwarts express.</p>
<p>“Ready Lil? This is going to be the adventure of our lives! Think of all the mischief we can cause. We’ll go down in HISTORY”. James started to ramble, utilising eccentric hand gestures to get his point across.</p>
<p>“Yes, go down in the history books for being the biggest twat probably.” Lilian teased, a smile on her face as they found an unoccupied compartment for them to sit in.</p>
<p>James continued to grin, unbothered by his sister’s remark. “Yes, and you’ll go down as the sister to said biggest twat. I believe it has a nice ring to it.” </p>
<p>“Could give us both trophies. Or medals. Or even a ceremony.”</p>
<p>“Yes would be quite a big event after all. We would be…” James was stopped as a boy opened their compartment door, a grin on his face as he moved into the space.</p>
<p>“Do you mind if I sit here? All the other compartments are full.” He asked, seemingly confident that we would say yes.</p>
<p>James eyes lit up, obviously excited at the prospect of a new friend. “Yeah of course mate. I’m James. This is my sister Lilian.”</p>
<p>“You can call me Lil.” Lilian grinned as the boy took a seat opposite her and next to James.</p>
<p>“I’m Sirius.” The boy spoke, his voiced laced with excitement and his eyes bright as he looked out of the window at the countryside passing by.</p>
<p>“Like the star?” Lilian inquired.</p>
<p>“Yes exactly. Mum had a thing with choosing abnormal names. Brothers called regulus but at least he can be called Reg. You can’t really shorten Sirius.” Sirius said, his face hardening at the mention of his mum, but softening when speaking of his brother.</p>
<p>Lilian took notice of his features. Well-kept he seemed, obviously from some sort of pureblood family. Dark hair quite long compared to boys of similar age. His eyes, blue grey with a twinkle of excitement present, yet also with a hint of fear.</p>
<p>Lilian frowned at the thought of the 11-year-old boy fearing something. Luckily for Lilian she had managed to escape a life of hardships, and she wondered if this boy unfortunately is still living them.</p>
<p>The compartment door opened once more, as a vibrant red headed girl entered, followed by a rather sour faced boy entered.</p>
<p>“This is it Lily!”, the boy spoke, obviously trying to cheer the girl up. “We’re off to Hogwarts. You better be in Slytherin.”</p>
<p>“Slytherin?” James questioned, looking rather appalled. “Who’d want to be in Slytherin? I’d think I’d leave, wouldn’t you?”</p>
<p>“My whole family’s been in Slytherin.” Sirius replied.</p>
<p>“Blimey!” Lilian exclaimed, shocked to hear the this revelation.</p>
<p>“And I thought you seemed alright.” James said.</p>
<p>Sirius only grinned in response. “Maybe I’ll break tradition. Where are you two heading then?”</p>
<p>“Gryffindor.” Lilian and James both answered without hesitation.</p>
<p>The sour looking boy made a disapproving noise in response. The two siblings turned to face him, daring glints in their eyes. </p>
<p>“Got a problem with that?” Lilian challenged.</p>
<p>"No," the boy said, though his slight sneer told otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy."</p>
<p>"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" young Sirius interjected.</p>
<p>James roared with laughter as Lilian struggled to remain composed.</p>
<p>Lily sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike. "Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."</p>
<p>"Oooooo . . ." James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip Snape as he passed.</p>
<p>"See ya, Snivellus!" James called, as the two stormed from the compartment.</p>
<p>“God what an unsufferable twat.” Lilian huffed. “I swear if I end up in the same house as him ill hex myself into oblivion.”</p>
<p>“That bugger just gave me even more determination to defy my family.” Sirius stated, looking decided</p>
<p>“Eh don’t worry mate. My mum will happily take you in. How we ended up with her 6 years ago.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Lilian interrupted, narrowing her eyes at James as he continued on.</p>
<p>“Yeah she was all lonely and family less until our family were like I know, let’s give James a massive pain in the arse! And poof. Our sibling bond was formed.” James finished with a cheeky grin.</p>
<p>Lilian rolled her eyes. “Yes. That’s exactly what happened. Your family thought let’s get a daughter just so James will forever have a pain in his arse.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like something they would do.”</p>
<p>“Wait. You’re adopted?” Sirius asked, no malicious or judgment in his tone, just genuine curiosity.</p>
<p>“Yeah. When I was 5. Mum and dad for someone reason wanted another child even after the monstrosity of James was born-“</p>
<p>“Hey!” James interrupted. Lilian ignored him and carried on<br/>
</p>
<p>“But the doctors said they couldn’t conceive another child. Luckily for them, I was just awaiting adoption.” Lilian smiled. Not a lot of people ask or know about the adoption. The potters having severed ties with the most superficial pureblood families means not a lot of people check up on them, leaving only their close friends to know about the adoption.<br/>

</p><p>Lilian was never ashamed about it, or one to shy away from the topic. She didn’t mind talking about it. She was a Potter and that was that.</p>
<p>Lilian started to stand up, earning confused glances form the boys. “We’re almost at Hogwarts. I need to change into my robes.” Lilian left the compartment and went to change.<br/>
As she walked through the train, she felt the excitement bubble up inside her. She was ready for Hogwarts and what it would bring her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having changed into her robes, Lilian started to move back to her compartment, hoping James and Sirius had actually changed and not pratted about the whole time.</p><p>She moved past compartments, not paying much attention to what was inside. First years like herself appeared nervous, second years seemed to try and calm them down. Third and fourth years seemed to be planning mischief while the fifth, sixth and seventh years looked like they would explode with the content from the year ahead.</p><p>One compartment did catch Lilian’s attention however, as a boy, sat by himself in an otherwise empty compartment. His sandy brown hair laid flat on his head as his hazel eyes scanned the book which had his full attention.</p><p>He was already in his robes and the compartment seemed to be untouched apart from himself.</p><p>Lilian’s heart ached as she felt sympathy for the boy. Without James, Lilian felt she would be rather lonely, not having any friends of her own that weren’t James’s to begin with. Lilian moved to the door of the compartment and slowly slid the door open.</p><p>“Hello.” She spoke softly, the boy quickly looking up at the girl stood in the doorway. “I don’t mean to intrude, and if you feel I am then feel free to hex me out of the compartment, but I was wondering if you wanted to sit with my brother and our friend? We’re just down a few.”</p><p>The boy’s face slowly morphed into confusion, as if he didn’t understand, or didn’t understand why this girl was speaking to him. “Me? You want me to sit with you?” his voice was soft spoken, yet a slight rasp to some of the words he spoke.</p><p>Lilian grinned widely at him. “Of course! I can’t help but feel you’ll make a great addition. I’m Lilian. Lilian Potter. What book are you reading?”</p><p>“I’m Remus. Oh and A Picture of Dorian Gray.” He responded, seeming to perk up a bit at talking about a comfortable subject.</p><p>“I haven’t read that yet. On my list though! Mum says the language might be a bit complex since I’m only 11, yet when I tell her my friend has read it, she might have more faith! My favourite book at the minute is Little Women. I just loved the character of Jo so much.”</p><p>Remus stared at the short girl in front of him, rambling on about her favourite book, yet could only focus on one specific word she used.</p><p>Friend.</p><p>Remus had never had many friends, always afraid to get too close in case he hurt them, yet as he continued to stare at the girl, Lilian, he couldn’t help but feel maybe this year he should branch out more. Stop letting what was inside him control him so much. Well, at least he would like to, and he felt this was a perfect opportunity to start.</p><p>“I’ll join you.” He said, although unintentionally it came out more as a whisper.</p><p>Lilian stopped what she was saying, broken out of the trance of her rambling and beamed at the boy in front of her. “Great! Oh I’m sure we’ll all get on great. If need be just ignore James, my brother. He can seem a bit of an arse at times but trust me when I say he can actually be okay to be around.”</p><p>Remus nodded down at Lilian as they came to the compartment. Lilian walked back in, pleased to see the two boys now wore their Hogwarts robes.</p><p>“This is Remus,” she introduced. “He’s our friend now so I invited him to sit with us.”</p><p>The two boys stared at the new addition to the group before breaking out into a grin.</p><p>“I’m James”</p><p>“Sirius.”</p><p>“Remus.” He stated back, studying the dopey grins all three of them wore.</p><p>“This is great!” James started. “I can just see how we’re bonding already.”</p><p>They all sat back down in the carriage, the train continuing to move closer and closer to Hogwarts. Lilian rested her head on the glass of the window, her eyes feeling heavy as the the room became darker and darker until she was asleep.</p><p>“Hey watch it!”</p><p>Lilian awoke to see the boys attending to someone who appeared to have been shoved down by some older students. She moved closer to see a small boy on the floor, James helping him up and into the carriage.</p><p>“Bloody gits. They think they can do whatever they want just to cause they’re older. You alright mate?” James asked the boy, who seemed to be in awe as James spoke to him.</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah I’m good. Older kids just thinking it’s funny to pick on men cause I’m small.” He frowned, and Lilian’s heart began to ache for the poor boy.</p><p>Sirius moved next to him, clapping him on the back and giving him a grin. “Well mate. You can hang with us. A new addition to the group.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Of course.” Lilian joined in. “I’m Lillian. That’s Sirius, that’s Remus and the one with the big head is James.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>Sirius studied James for a minute. “I see what she means mate. You head is quite large.”</p><p>James smirked, messing up his hair more. “Trust me, all the girls will love my big head when we get to Hogwarts. Girls can’t resist me.”</p><p>Remus snorted. “Oh yes. So I’m presuming you’ve had a lot of experience with girls then?”</p><p>“The only experience James has with girls is mum kissing him before bed every night.” Lilian laughed along with everyone else except James, who now seemed to find the floor rather interesting.</p><p>“Makes me sleep better.”</p><p>Sirius moved next to up next to him, a wicked glint in his eye. “It’s okay James. I’ll kiss you before bed if you want.” Sirius started trying to kiss James, who in return started to squeal and move away.</p><p>“Shove off you big prat.”</p><p>“But Jamessss I need to kiss you or else you can’t sleeppppp” Sirius continued as Lilian, Remus and Peter watched in hysterics, the boys starting to tumble about on the floor.</p><p>“Ow”</p><p>“Bloody hell”</p><p>The two boys chorused together as the train came to a stop, causing the boys to bump heads together.</p><p>Lilian moved up to them, dragging them both of the floor and out of the carriage.</p><p>“Come on. We’ve arrived.”</p><p>The great hall was something Lilian had always imagined, yet her dreams did not serve the ethereal array of magic justice. The long tables, each perfectly decorated with delightful artifacts, all corresponding to the houses with charming accuracy to stereotypes.</p><p>“Bloody hell.” Remus stared with awe. In his life he had never witnessed a place that felt so new yet felt so much like home.</p><p>Sirius looked around him, and felt the excitement written all over his new friends faces, but the anxiety creeping within felt the most prominent emotion he could feel. A defining moment in the young boy’s life, where his whole future will be mapped out for him. New friend she had made, yet fit for the life of a Gryffindor, a path never shown to him. Slytherin was definitely not where he wanted to be, the blood supremacists that usually plague the house were not the type of people he aspired to befriend, no matter that he had grown up around them his whole life.</p><p>Overall, Sirius black was scared. But he’d be damned if he let anyone else know that. “Rather nice this place, and the Gryffindor table has conveniently enough room for at least five more members.”</p><p>“Do you really think you’ll make it in? You think I’ll make it in? not really sure I showed myself to brave earlier on the train.” Peter frowned, looking rather disheartened at the fact his new friends might not be in the same house as him.</p><p>Lilian moved up to Peter, putting an arm around his small frame. “Don’t worry Pete. I’m sure you’re plenty brave, and besides. Bravery isn’t the only thing a person needs to be in Gryffindor.”</p><p>“Yeah,” James moved up, “You just need to be good-looking. All us boys won’t have a problem with that. Sorry sis, but maybe you won’t be in Gryffindor after all.”</p><p>Lilian swotted James on the back of his head. “At least I haven’t got the Potter head. Perk of being adopted, I don’t have to share the same genes as you.”</p><p>“Adopted?” Remus and Peter both questioned.</p><p>Lilian dismissed them with a wave of her hand. “Yes yes I’m adopted. When I was five. Mum couldn’t look after me, dad left so adoption was where I ended up.”</p><p>“And for some reason, my family took one look at her and thought, let’s punish James for the rest of his life.”</p><p>“And I’m ever so glad they did.” Lilian grinned, not a lie being told in the slight sarcastic response.”</p><p>The conversation was broken apart by a sharp looking woman standing in front of them. She seemed well put together, not a hair out of place in her scaped back bun, the light wrinkles covering her forehead were not too noticeable, but highlighting her being slightly older in age. “Welcome, to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Now, you’re about to be sorted into your house, which will remain the same for the seven years you will be staying here. You will either be sorted into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. The test is simple and will only require a hat being put on your head momentarily for it to decide where you belong, depending on which characteristics it thinks you exhibit. Now follow me and I will call your name. When I do, please join me hastily. When the hat has called your house, you may go sit with your fellow housemates. Now first up David Abbott…”</p><p>“Not as fun as battling trolls and dragons.” James huffed, visibly disappointed at the less exciting method of sorting.</p><p>Sirius lightly nudged him. “Eh. Don’t worry mate, there will be plenty of opportunities we can battle dragons. I’ll count on it.”</p><p>“Sirius Black.”</p><p>Sirius visibly paled, yet a look of determination etched across his face. Lilian slightly worried for her new friend, not wanting him to be stuck in Slytherin, and also wanting him to be in Gryffindor with her.</p><p>Sirius walked up to the sorting hat, sitting down on the seat and not letting the determination move from his mind.</p><p>Lilian anxiously watched beside her brother, who had grown a little tense at the prospect of the boy who he had already become attached to not spending his Hogwarts journey with him.</p><p>It took a good minute before the sorting had came to a decision. However, relief was heard all around when it finally shouted,</p><p>“Gryffindor!”</p><p>Sirius moved over towards the Gryffindor table with a triumphant walk. He sat down with a permanent smile on his face, enjoying this moment for what it was.</p><p>It was a little while before any of the other five were called. The red head girl Lilian recognized from the train also ended up in Gryffindor, much to the distaste of her friend. She gingerly sat at the Gryffindor table, looking sad at the thought of her friend being mad she didn’t end up in the same house as him.</p><p>“Remus Lupin.”</p><p>Remus moved up to the sorting hat. In his mind, he wanted to be in Gryffindor. He had never thought much about which house he wanted to be put in but didn’t want to stray from the friends he had somehow made.</p><p>He thought Ravenclaw might not be too bad, yet knew he definitely wanted to stay away from Slytherin.</p><p>When the hat was put on his head, it didn’t take too long before it shouted,</p><p>“Gryffindor!”</p><p>Remus moved over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Sirius, who looked almost as happy as he did about the house he had been put in.</p><p>“Peter Pettigrew.”</p><p>Peter nervously walked up to the sorting hat. He never means to come across as shy or weak, just seems to gravitate towards that stereotype. Growing up with an overbearing mum, he always found it hard to think for himself, always seemingly having his future laid out for him. This year, he wanted to try though. Try and think about what he wants to do, and not be controlled by those around him.</p><p>“Gryffindor!”</p><p>Peter physically deflated hearing those words, sitting next to the other Gryffindors, he couldn’t help but feel like this was where he was supposed to be. The sorting had had seen his bravery and courage, something Peter was glad to know was there.</p><p>“See mate? You had nothing to worry about.” Remus said, feeling glad Peter wasn’t segregated from the rest of them.</p><p>“Yeah!”, Sirius started. “To be fair, I wasn’t really worried. I knew that if I could defy hundreds of years-worth of a Slytherin blood line, you lot would be a shoo in!”</p><p>“James Potter.”</p><p>James moved up to the sorting hat, no doubt in his mind he wouldn’t be sorted into Gryffindor. James’ confidence ran true as as the hat had barely been placed on his head, it shouted,</p><p>“Gryffindor!”</p><p>Lilian watched her brother join her other friends, and surprisingly found herself grow increasingly nervous. It would be rather embarrassing if she found herself in a different house, especially as she appeared so confident she would be placed in Gryffindor.</p><p>“Lilian Potter.”</p><p>Lilian moved up towards the hat, trying to channel the Potter importance that the rest of her family had taught her. She sat down and as the hat was placed on her head, she had only one thing in her mind. Gryffindor.</p><p><em>Another Potter I see? </em>the hat’s voice rang in her head.</p><p>
  <em>Smart. Very smart. Ambitious too. Yet, your bravery and courage seem to reign supreme. It must be…</em>
</p><p>“Gryffindor!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When everyone had been sorted, Lilian felt excited for what the future years at Hogwarts would bring. She notice the red-haired girl form the train didn’t share the same enthusiasm as everyone else on the train, rather she looked nervous and sad about where she had been placed.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” her tone was friendly and concerned, no sarcastic or condescending undertones laced beneath.</p>
<p>The girl looked up at Lilian and smiled warily. “Yeah I guess. Just sad that I was separated from the one friend I had.</p>
<p>Lilian frowned at this. She felt for the girl who was obviously just afraid to be alone.</p>
<p>“Well, here’s your chance to make new ones! I can be you’re first. I’m Lilian Potter. I know we met on the train, and that probably wasn’t the best impression, but I promise you I’m actually really nice! Your friend just managed to rub me the wrong way.” She half smiled, looking at the girl nervously that she might reject her invitation of being her friend.</p>
<p>The girl however just grinned wildly up at Lilian. “That would be great! I’m Lily Evans, and don’t worry about Severus, he can be mean sometimes, but he’s been my only true friend for a while now, and he really helped me when I first learned about all this.”</p>
<p>“You’re a muggleborn?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. That’s not a bad thing is it? I’ve heard some nasty rumours about muggleborns and I’m hoping they’re not true.” Lily once again looked anxious. She couldn’t help her blood status and was worried some people might tease her for it.</p>
<p>Lilian looked shocked. “Oh merlin not at all! Doesn’t matter what our blood status is. We’re all witches and wizards after all. I won’t lie to you and say some people might not be as kind. But don’t worry, I’ll give anyone a good hex who has a problem with it.”</p>
<p>“Who are you hexing now?” James asked, hearing the latter part of the girl’s conversation.</p>
<p>“Anyone who believes blood status matters.” Lilian told them, a slight sneer to her voice.</p>
<p>Sirius scoffed. “Uh. I’ll join you in that one. Grew up with them all my life. Absolute tossers they all are. Thinking there better than everyone else just because they’re a pure blood.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m glad mum and dad never bought into all that stuff. Better to be known as blood traitors right Lil?” James turned towards Lilian.</p>
<p>“Right. Has a nice ring to it ‘blood traitors’.”</p>
<p>“Could put it on a t-shirt.”</p>
<p>“Turn it into a business.”</p>
<p>Lilian snorted. “Don’t think many people would willingly wear a t-shirt that says, ‘blood traitor’ on it.”</p>
<p>“Might have to buy one myself. Dread to think what mother’s going to say when she hears I’ve been put in Gryffindor.” Sirius lost his smile for a brief moment. He for one is glad he isn’t going to be there when she hears that.</p>
<p>“Can’t join you in that one. Never been a pure blood so don’t think I can be classed as a blood traitor.” Remus chimed in.</p>
<p>“Honestly, mate, you’re not missing out much.” Sirius reassured.</p>
<p>“You’re a muggleborn too?” Lily asked, joining back into the conversation.</p>
<p>Remus looked at the girl and shook his head. “Nah. I’m a half blood. Mum was a muggle.”</p>
<p>Lily’s eyes widened and her mouth formed an ‘O’ shape as she took in the new information. She remembered Severus had been a half blood as well. She worried that her and her old friend might drift apart but didn’t want to lose him.</p>
<p>She turned her attention back to her new friends as the boy she learned was called James was speaking.</p>
<p>“What about you Pete? Where you from?”</p>
<p>Pete looked around the eyes staring at him, feeling a little nervous under their gaze. “Well, I’m a pureblood. But not like the blacks or anything. Just kind of keep to ourselves.”</p>
<p>“All first years this way please.” A prefect called out.</p>
<p>All the first years moved to follow the person who was moving rather quickly. Lilian moved beside Lily, not wanting to lose the witch as they moved towards the common room and dorms.</p>
<p>“Right. This is the common room entrance. To get in, you’ll need to say the password, so please do not forget it as you’ll be stuck outside until someone who remembers it comes.”</p>
<p>James smiled up at the portrait, thinking of a prank involving the door and way to get everyone locked outside.</p>
<p>“The password is ‘Wattlebird’. It won’t change this year, however next year there will be a new password to remember.”</p>
<p>All the kids moved into the common room. Lilian felt a sense of home as soon as one foot was through the entrance. The fireplace was going, giving the room a cosy feel and warming up the chairs seated by it. It was pretty spacious, having enough room for the whole house to sit in and be comfortable.</p>
<p>The girls and boys were separated and directed into their separate dorm rooms. Lilian and Lily entered their dorm which they were sharing with two other girls.</p>
<p>“Well this is nice.” One girl commented, who Lilian found out to be called Mary.</p>
<p>“Yeah and the beds are comfy too.” The other girl, Marlene, stated as she jumped on a bed near the corner.</p>
<p>Lilian was glad to see all her belongings had already bene put in her room. She allowed herself to lay on her bed and relax. Shew was excited about studying at Hogwarts, looking forward to bettering herself as a witch.</p>
<p>As the sun set and the night drew to a close, the five kids each settled into their new beds and dorms. Lilian found herself dozing off rather quickly, dreaming of a castle in Scotland where she would spend 7 years of her life, studying with her brother and friends.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>The first week at Hogwarts had been a bit of a  blur for Lilian, trying to manoeuvre around the castle being her hardest find with changing staircases and never-ending corridors. Being a first year didn’t help in that aspect, being significantly shorter than the older kids, she often found it hard to see where she was going.</p>
<p>The classes themselves Lilian found herself enjoying, transfiguration taking the top spot as her favourite. She proved to be rather good at it too, earning quite a few house points from McGonagall.</p>
<p>James and Sirius had unsurprisingly taken a shine to Defence Against the Dark Arts, finding that the mostly practical elements to the lesson were the most fun ones.</p>
<p>“Ha! That’s the second time I’ve disarmed you Lil. Maybe I am the better Potter after all, obviously that was pretty well known already.” James laughed down at his sister, who had been currently losing against her brother for the better half of the lesson.</p>
<p>She stood back up and got her wand, facing her brother who seemed to be still gloating to the people around him. Wanting to seize the moment of him being distracted she readied herself and casted a spell towards James, which would hopefully shut him up for the rest of the day.</p>
<p>“Praeuropedes!”</p>
<p>Red sparks flew from the end of Lilian’s wand, directly onto James’ feet.</p>
<p>“Ow! Oh merlin Lil. What the hell is happening?” James started frantically jumping about in the air, trying to escape the red sparks continuously shooting from Lilian’s wand.</p>
<p>Lilian was laughing hysterically, the whole class joining in to watch what was happening between the siblings. “What? I’m sorry I thought you were the better Potter. Being able to disarm me an all, so I thought you would be able to recognize a simple hex. Obviously not though.”</p>
<p>Sirius and Remus stood not so far away, Sirius not being able to control himself with his laughs while Remus chuckled to himself.</p>
<p>“Ha! C’mon James. Dance for me! your jumps are quite high there mate, ever thought of going into gymnastics?”</p>
<p>“You shut up.” James pointed at his friend. “And you,” turning towards Lilian, “Please can you stop this now? I’ve learnt my lesson.”</p>
<p>Lilian pondered it for a moment before stopping the sparks from her wand, causing James to sigh in relief.</p>
<p>“How did you learn that?” Pete questioned in disbelief.</p>
<p>“It was in a book. Can’t remember that name of it, but I remember reading it myself, hot foot hex if I’m correct?” Remus answered as Lilian beamed up at him.</p>
<p>“Yes! It was in some old book I found, thought it might come in handy one day.” She smirked at James, who was currently leaning on Sirius, nursing his feet.</p>
<p>“Aww, look at the two book worms. Such a smart one aren’t you Lil?” Sirius teased at the girl, who smirked in return.</p>
<p>“Yes, I presume reading isn’t something you’re familiar with?”</p>
<p>“Actually darling, I’m quite an avid reader myself, quidditch through the ages is always full of excitement, no matter how many times I read it.”</p>
<p>James’ head snapped to his mates quickly. “Hey that’s my favourite book too!”</p>
<p>Lilian rolled her eyes as the two boys high-fived. “James that’s the only book you’ve ever read.”</p>
<p>James dismissed her by waving his hand, talking avidly with Sirius about their favourite parts of the book as they left the classroom.</p>
<p>Lilian and Remus walked together, but Lilian noticed her friend not looking all too well. “Hey are you okay? You don’t look too good.”</p>
<p>Remus started to panic a little inside, but calmly told her an excuse, something he would have to get used to. “Oh yeah. I’m good. Just got a bit of a headache.”</p>
<p>Remus was glad to see however that Lilian seemed to believe him and started a conversation about something else.</p>
<p>“Oh. Well, if you need to lie down or something we can go straight to the common room. But if your okay then do you want to come with me to the library? I need help on the charms essay.” Lilian asked up at Remus, but she noticed he didn’t seem all too thrilled.</p>
<p>“Um, I mean I would really like to, but my headache is getting worse actually. I might just head down to madam Pomfrey, see if she has anything to help.” He started to head towards the hospital wing, Lilian trying to move with him.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to walk down with you? Give you some compa-“</p>
<p>“No! No I mean I would like that, but I’ll be fine. Don’t want to trouble you, got that charms essay and all.” Remus half smiled before walking away, leaving his friend to go to the library by herself.</p>
<p>Remus walked down to the hospital wing, feeling annoyed that he had to lie to his friend, and annoyed that he would have to keep lying to his friend. However Remus was sure he  Remus was sure he was never going to tell them about his condition. He thought they would all react the same way as everyone usually does, not wanting to be friends with a monster.</p>
<p>So Remus kept his head down as he made the walk to the hospital wing, where madam Pomfrey was waiting for him.</p>
<p>“You okay dear? Now I know this may seem a bit scary, a new setting and all, but I promise you we have taken all the measures we can to endure your safety.” Madam Pomfrey smiled at him, though her eyes sad as she looked at the 11-year-old boy who had to deal with so much pain.</p>
<p>Remus took a look at the woman’s face, kindness written all over it. <em>Keep me safe,</em> he thought, yet couldn’t help but think it wasn’t to ensure his safety, but all the other students who had no idea they were attending school with such a creature.</p>
<p>“Thank you. I’m ready to go now.”</p>
<p>Remus walked beside the nurse, who escorted him down to a shack behind the newly placed whomping willow. He entered the dark room and got ready for the transformation.</p>
<p>He was alone, only the wolf inside him to keep him company as all his bones broke, and he once again became the wolf that had haunted him since he was five.</p>
<p>He tried to ride out the experience, but no matter the relief when it was over, the sadness never left him as he remembered it would all repeat the next month.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Has anyone seen Remus?” Lilian asked as she entered the common room, not particularly to anyone in general.</p>
<p>James and Sirius were in the middle of a game of Wizard chess, one that had been going on for quite some time now due to neither boys quite knowing what they are doing.</p>
<p>James didn’t remove his eyes from the board in front of him as he answered his sister. “Sorry Lil. Haven’t seen him since yesterday. Tried the Hospital wing? Maybe he has another headache.”</p>
<p>Lilian furrowed her brow. “Another one? I swear he has one nearly every month. You don’t think somethings wrong do you?”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry darling. I’m sure he’s fine. Now come over here and see if you can help me finally put an end to this game. We’ve been here for hours. I think I’m permanently stuck seeing black and white.” Sirius beckoned her over.</p>
<p>Lilian moved behind Sirius, peering over his shoulder as she looked at the game in front of her. “Move your bishop to H4.”</p>
<p>Sirius did what he was told. James studied for a moment before moving a piece to a seemingly safe spot.</p>
<p>Lilian smirked at this move, glad James had done exactly what she had planned. “Sirius, move your rook to B6 and I believe that is check mate?”</p>
<p>The two boys quickly looked to see how Sirius’ move had indeed left James at a check mate.</p>
<p>A loud yell of victory could be heard form Sirius, as he laughed at James at his sullen face. “Ha! Told you I was better at wizard chess.”</p>
<p>“I hardly think you can say you’re better when my sister had to tell you what moves you need to take to win.”</p>
<p>Sirius’ grin did not faulter. “Me and Lilian’s minds  are just connected. We’re practically one person. Isn’t that right darling?”</p>
<p>“Yes. We’re just so in sync with each other that he already knew I was going to to this.” Lilian flicked Sirius on the head, causing him to yelp in pain, making it James’ turn to laugh</p>
<p>Lilian chuckled before remembering why she came down here in the first place. “I’m gonna go down to the hospital wing. See if Remus is okay.”</p>
<p>The two boys nodded, getting back into another conversation as Lilian left the common room. She walked down the corridor to the hospital wing to be greeted by madam Pomfrey.</p>
<p>“Are you alright dear?” she asked kindly yet a little exasperated.</p>
<p>“Oh yes I’m fine, I was just wondering if my friend is here? His name is Remus Lupin.”</p>
<p>Madam Pomfrey’s eyes widened slightly. It was the third month Remus had had a transformation at Hogwarts, but this was the first time someone had come calling for him. “I’m sorry dear. He’s just back there but he’s out like a light. He’ll be up soon though I’m sure.”</p>
<p>Lilian frowned as she was ushered away by madam Pomfrey, annoyed that she couldn’t see her friend when he was ill. She didn’t like feeling helpless where her friend was involved yet found herself not being able to help him do anything to make him feel better.</p>
<p>Lilian continued walking to the Library where she was sure her friends told her they would be. She felt relived as she saw them over on a nearby table, Lily actively reading while Marlene seemed to have taken interest in writing something.</p>
<p>“What you writing there?” Lilian asked as she sat down at the table.</p>
<p>“Hmm? Oh nothing important. Just thoughts I guess. Hey, did you find Remus in the end?” Marlene asked, putting away the paper she was writing on.</p>
<p>Lilian frowned at the reminder where her friend was. “Yeah I did. He was at the hospital wing.”</p>
<p>“Again?” Lily asked, looking up from her book.</p>
<p>“Yeah. He says it’s just headaches, but I can’t help feeling like there’s something more. I wish I could just do something to make him feel better.”</p>
<p>Lily smiled sadly. “I’m sure he’s okay. If it were something really serious he would have told you, you’re one of his best friends and all.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Marlene interjected, “He would most defiantly tell you if something was really wrong. I would anyone, would love all the sympathy gifts I would get.” She smirked as Lily and Lilian chuckled.</p>
<p>“I suppose you’re right. Hey where’s Mary?” Lilian asked as she realised the sudden absence of her other friend.</p>
<p>“She’s locked herself in our dorm. Said she needed peace and quiet to work on her essay which was due yesterday without us pestering her.” Lily rolled her eyes as she recited what Mary had told her, Marlene nodding her head beside her.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I mean I wouldn’t just willingly come to the library.” Marlene smirked as Lily glared at her friend with a hint of a smile on her face.</p>
<p>Lilian’s attention was diverted by the sound of her name being said very loudly for a library.</p>
<p>“LILLIAN.”</p>
<p>“Lilian darling you must come quick. It’s a matter of life or death.”</p>
<p>Sirius and James stood before there table, their eyes focused on the girl in front of them.</p>
<p>Lilian stared back at them, confused at what they could want which would be so important. “What? What is it, what’s happened?”</p>
<p>Sirius and James looked to each other for a moment before turning their heads back towards Lilian.</p>
<p>“Nope you need to come with us now.”</p>
<p>“Secret business. Can’t have outsiders looking in.”</p>
<p>“Exactly Sirius. You never know who might be a spy, wanting to hear what we have to say.”</p>
<p>“And before you know it the whole thing is ruined!”</p>
<p>“So you must come with us now.” They both finished in unison, dragging Lilian away with them and towards the Gryffindor tower.</p>
<p>Lilian didn’t try to put up too much of a fight, rather intrigued at what devious thing the boys had planned out for them to do.</p>
<p>“Ah. Remus. Just the man we wanted to see.” Lilian heard James say. She turned her head to see Remus walking towards them with a rather confused look on his face. Not that she could blame them, the sight of Lilian being dragged away from the library probably held some confusing aspects.</p>
<p>Sirius smiled at his friend. “Good, we were coming to find you next. Pete should be already waiting for us.”</p>
<p>They all made their way towards the Gryffindor tower. Lilian tried to walk with Remus, concerned there’s something he’s not telling her. She didn’t like not being able to help and found it very frustrating that she wasn’t even allowed to see him .</p>
<p>“Are you okay Rem? This is the third time you’ve been in the hospital wing since we’ve gotten here.”</p>
<p>Remus frowned at the question. Truthfully, he wasn’t entirely sure how to answer it. Lying was the easy option, and the necessary thing, but it would seem suspicious to say ‘I’m alright’ if he was visiting every month.</p>
<p>“Yeah I’m fine. Just get bad headaches and stuff. Madam Pomfrey just gives me some potions to help with the pain. Don’t worry about me, I’m fine.” He smiled at her, hoping she would believe what he told her.</p>
<p>Lilian studied her friend, trying to find cracks in his story, yet couldn’t think of anything else it could be. She decided to drop it for now, but the feeling that something wasn’t being told lingered. “If you say so. Now, do you have any idea what these two idiots have in mind?”</p>
<p>“Not a clue. But I’m sure it’s going to be stressful.”</p>
<p>Lilian laughed as they reached the Gryffindor tower and went up to the boy’s dorm, where Pete was waiting for them.</p>
<p>“Finally. You took your time.” Pete complained.</p>
<p>“Eh. Your fine Pete. Now we’re all here, I have something I want to show you. Something, Lilian, that our father so graciously gave to me.” James moved to his trunk and took out a cloak.</p>
<p>Everyone in the dorm let out a small gasp, before wide grins broke out across the room. “Please tell me that is what I think it is.” Lilian stared with wide eyes, wanting to reach out and grab what James was holding.</p>
<p>James stood before his friends and smirked. When he had seen what dad had packed for him, he couldn’t wait to show his friends, knowing they would share the same excitement for the piece of clothing. “If you think this is an invisibility cloak, then my dear sister you are correct.”</p>
<p>James put on the cloak as everyone marvelled at how only a floating head remained. Sirius looked at his friend with pure amazement. He had heard of invisibility cloaks but had never seen one in real life. He was in quiet disbelief at how his friend had been managed to been given one.</p>
<p>He looked at his friends around him, who seemed to be in just as much shock as he was. Remus and Pete both had half opened mouths, Remus’ curved into a smirk while Pete looked like he might faint any given moment. Lilian stood next to him, wielding the same shock from his other friends, yet had this mischievous glint in her eye, sparkling as she reached out to James.</p>
<p>“Okay, I want I go!” Lilian reached forward and took the cloak off of James. She laughed as she suddenly appeared just a head.</p>
<p>Each of the friends soon took turns, messing around with the cloak, disappearing completely as they tried to move without being seen.</p>
<p>“This is brilliant mate! And with all those dung bombs we recently acquired, the Slytherin’s won’t quite know what has hit them.” Sirius stated.</p>
<p>The group hadn’t had the best experiences with the house and had become subject to many pranks the group had pulled. It mostly started after Sirius had been sorted into Gryffindor, the purebloods who plagued the house not liking this new arrangement.</p>
<p>It had started with a few jinxes and hexes here and there, yet now they were ready to up their game.</p>
<p>“Dung bombs? We’re gonna dung bomb the Slytherin common room?” Lilian asked, quite liking the idea of it.</p>
<p>James shook his head. “No. You’re going to dung bomb the Slytherin common room.”</p>
<p>“And may I ask why it’s just going to be me?”</p>
<p>“Not just you,” Sirius cut in, “One of us will accompany you, but you my darling have very small hands.”</p>
<p>“Meaning she can put them in smaller places where they won’t see.” Remus finished the train of thought, thinking it all made sense.</p>
<p>“Exactly Rem, and only one of us can go with cause with the dung bombs and Lilian, there’s not too much room left, and we don’t want to risk and accidental show. Now I think I should go because it’s my cloak and she’s my sister.” James proposed, waiting to gauge the reaction from the other three friends.</p>
<p>Sirius countered this, “Now normally I would agree with you, but I do think since they’re my dung bombs and I’m the one who wants to get revenge on Slytherin, I should be the one to go.”</p>
<p>“I vote with Sirius, it’s his revenge he wants, and I have no desire to go.” Remus was still feeling pretty down since the full moon.</p>
<p>Pete looked between his friends, undecided if he should offer up his placement to go. “Um, I think Sirius should go, it’s his revenge and all.”</p>
<p>Sirius smirked at his friend triumphantly, who had taken the route of pouting at his loss. “Thank you my good friends. Darling, I shall see you downstairs later this evening.”</p>
<p>Lilian agreed, feeling excitement welling up as the time grew closer and closer to that evening.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Boo.”</p>
<p>Sirius jolted as he heard the words in his ear. He turned around to see Lilian Laughing at his scared expression.</p>
<p>“Oh merlin your face! I wish I could have taken a picture.”</p>
<p>Sirius pouted. “Okay. Unfair. I don’t know what dwells in this castle at night. Could have very well been a ghost.”</p>
<p>Lilian rolled her eyes. “This castle is literally full of ghosts.”</p>
<p>“Which is why it is a very reasonable fear.”</p>
<p>Lilian snorted as Sirius got out the invisibility cloak. “Are you ready?”</p>
<p>She grinned up at his smirking face. “Absolutely.”</p>
<p>They moved down the corridor to the Slytherin common room, moving towards the dungeon as they descended into the castle.</p>
<p>“I’m glad I don’t have to spend my time down here.” Sirius grimaced as Lilian agreed with him.</p>
<p>“Yes same. I pretty sure I’ve seen three rats already, and that number seems to be growing rather quickly.”</p>
<p> They moved into the common room as Lilian began to place the dung bombs in places where they will struggle to remove. She moved into small crevasses and strategically placed the bombs.</p>
<p>“They have some cool things down here. Look, a skull just sitting there.” Sirius marvelled and picked up the skull, surprised by the weight of it.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t touch anything,” Lilian warned, “Don’t want to catch any disease or anything.”</p>
<p>Sirius smirked, “Oh darling, always the worrier.”</p>
<p>They moved up into the bathrooms, and both Lilian and Sirius were glad to have stumbled upon Severus’.</p>
<p>“Hmm. So Snivellus apparently does wash his hair.” Sirius noted at the shampoo bottles on the shower. Lilian moved up next to him and was also shocked at the new revelation.</p>
<p>“Obviously not very often. Look how full those bottles are.” She pointed out.</p>
<p>“Quite right there. Well if you’re done we should probably start heading ba-“</p>
<p>Sirius was cut off as Lilian pushed him into the shower and pulled the cloak over them. The door to the bathroom opened as Severus walked in, here to brush his teeth before bed.</p>
<p>The two children currently hiding in the shower both suddenly turned pale, not wanting to face the consequences if caught. Lilian looked at Sirius, who was already looking at her. They stayed this way for a few minutes, not wanting to move an inch in fear of blowing their cover.</p>
<p>Severus finally decided to leave, as Lilian let out a sigh. “Oh merlin I don’t think I’ve ever panicked so much in my life.”</p>
<p>Sirius had to agree with her there, but he wasn’t going to let her know that. “Yeah, you did look pretty scared.”</p>
<p>Lilian hit his arm at his teasing, smiling slightly. “Because I was you dimwit. But don’t believe I didn’t see your face back there, you almost looked like you had seen a ghost.”</p>
<p>Sirius grimaced slightly at the memory yet started to laugh at the whole situation. “Well who would of thought, not only does Snivellus wash his hair, but also brush his teeth. I’m quite glad honestly.”</p>
<p>“Yes, wait until we tell the others, they’ll be positively shocked.”</p>
<p>The two laughed as they walked back to the Gryffindor tower, trying to hide their glee as they pictured the after math tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>